compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dornae
Dornae is a continent of Complanet. It is bordered by Colloidus to the east and south, separated primarily by the Lomergian Mountains. Geography Dornae is a large region of Complanet predominantly consisting of continental land, save for the island nation of Beya. Due to how much of Dornae is landlocked, the Bigast Desert covers much of Dornae's surface area. Sources of water in central Dornae are scarce, save for lakes located in Temerit and Zhengkaya, as well as the Amethyst Sea separating Omestril and Urar. Due to its equatorial location, Dornae is subject to warm, tropical temperatures, only increased due to the blacjoc that makes up the Bigast Desert. The hottest temperatures ever recorded on Complanet have consistently been recorded in Dornaen countries. Western Dornae is an inhospitable desert, while northern Dornaen countries have less arid climates. Most of Rabaria, Gastricion, Omestril, and Urar are grasslands and savannas, while Afrfana, Cuze, and Zuya are spotted with sparse forest. Underneath most of Dornae's blacjoc desert is a sizable amount of magitite, which saturates much of this region with magic, leading to unusual lifeforms well-adapted to the continent's harsh conditions. The Lomergian Mountains border the country on the east and south, separating it from Colloidus, while the Yzyrq Tops run from Qedal to Smao Sha on the western side of the continent. Wildlife Although the conditions of Dornae are often harsh and unforgiving, they have allowed for the evolution of unique Complien lifeforms, likely assisted by the crust of magitite beneath the surface of the continent. Dornae has unique lifeforms that have adapted to its conditions found nowhere else on Complanet, such as Rubburn, Alcubear, Dâwdâw, and the Solupire family. The Bigast Desert is also the sole location where the bloodroot plant grows naturally. Northeastern Dornae is home to the tanqua cactus and the Oagloabs that drink from it. A unique variation of Mindrake, the Cactus Mindrake, is found in some regions of this continent, allowing for the rare grown form Spajetidrake to appear on this continent. The forests in the north host species such as Phylpo, Porkie, Iraviti, and Occule, while the savannas allow for the survival of Compliens such as Toaloa and Gerenata. The Yzyrq Tops, located in Dornae, have a diverse set of species only found there, such as Gasilisk, Flaemmonium, Abrod, and Eeror. History Dornae is the origin of the Baryta, a Complinoid species specialized for underground movement. Due to the harsh conditions of the desert surrounding them, the Baryta descended into the earth, searching for cave systems and hidden groundwater rather than competing for shade and rivers above. Naturally, this necessitated a level of intelligence not seen before, leading to the Baryta developing tools, language, science, and civilization. The Baryta slowly colonized Dornae from within, building elaborate tunnels beneath the shifting sands and venturing out in the protection of night. Their proximity to Dornae's ample magitite deposits granted them strange powers, such as improved ability to sense and manipulate serugasium. They assumed these to be gifts granted to them by higher powers, and became a highly spiritual society - much of this spiritualism still exists today. Eventually, they came across the Jeligant in their tiny wooden catamarans, who put them in contact with the other Complinoids of Complanet. For the most part, the nascent species accepted the others with open arms. On the other side of the surface was the Soudroz and Soluria. The Solupirus family awoke into sapience several millennia before the Baryta, but had never really entered their vogue. Due to the fierce, cutthroat nature of carnivorous survival in the blistering drylands, the Solupirus did not form groups bigger than a few dozen nomads, and did not have time for the advancement of knowledge. Thus, Solupirus society plateaued at a simple hunter-gatherer life, even as the other Complinoids caught up with and eventually surpassed them. Countries There are thirty-six countries located on the continent of Dornae. Thirty-five are located on the mainland, while one, Beya, is located in an island to the north. *Afrfana *Balzeew *Bazamba *Beya *Catrarta *Coroma'an *Cuze *Dekara *Eflistan *Gastricion *Jangara *Kashekh *Kazaque *Misurque *Mobaho *Moezon *Muflal *Olymerod *Omestril *Phaman *Qafriastan *Qedal *Rabaria *Recct *Sedja *Semboe *Smao Sha *Snuu'oter *Swararia *Temerit *Urar *Usmya *Wiqu *Zawhea *Zhengkaya *Zuya Trivia *The hottest temperature ever recorded on Complanet was recorded in Dornae, being 67 degrees Celsius, recorded in Coroma'an. Category:Continents Category:Locations